fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Kakeru Manabe/Relationships
Family Machi Kuragi Machi is Kakeru's younger half-sister, though most people don't know about it. Kakeru is very protective of her and can often be seen ordering her around, though rather out of love than sibling superiority. After the inheritance dispute was resolved and Machi was brushed aside, Kakeru felt like he needed to take care of his younger sister given that he feels she has been treated unfairly and she has become unloved. Although Kakeru doesn't really understand Machi's trauma or her character, he is always looking after her and hates the ignorant rumors going around about Machi. When Kakeru noticed that Machi had started to come out of her shell due to Yuki's influence, Kakeru was happy, shocked, and grateful to see his previously emotionless younger sister like that. He also feels like Yuki is the right one for Machi, so he often teases Machi about her crush on him as well as Yuki about their relationship. He also tells Komaki that since Yuki is his best friend and Machi is his sister, he is trying to set them up so he can be together with Yuki for a long time. Komaki Nakao Kakeru has been friends with Komaki since middle school, and they eventually began dating when they found out their feelings were mutual. They have a very loving relationship where both of always support each other and tries the best for the opposite party, but there are also times where Kakeru likes to mess with Komaki. At these times she usually runs after him and hits him when she catches up. While Kakeru is often teasing and energetic, he tends to be more tender and loving with Komaki, showcasing how much he loves her. He is very loyal to her and cares about her wellbeing deeply, which is why his confrontation with Tohru was on Komaki's behalf. However, Komaki was angry at him because he had disrespected Tohru's feelings. He realized that his feelings and Komaki's were not the same and vowed to understand other people better, and later apologizes to Tohru for his hurtful behavior. Kakeru and Komkai seem to live together; as their parents are practically never home. Komaki states that despite their occasional fights, they have some meaning behind them and makes them even stronger together. In Fruits Basket Another, they are revealed to be married and have two children together. Friends Yuki Sohma Ever since their first meeting, Kakeru has been very friendly and energetic with Yuki, even making up the nickname "Yunyun" for him. Yuki, on the other hand, disliked Kakeru greatly because Kakeru reminded him of Kyo and Ayame, two people he can't stand. However, at times goes on, Yuki is able to confide in Kakeru due to his personality, and he is the first person Yuki tells about his real feelings towards Tohru (as in viewing her as a mother-figure). Kakeru is shown to be supportive and caring towards Yuki as well, as although he often teases him, he is always looking about for him and always making sure he is alright (which Yuki appreciates deeply). Despite their clashing personalities and arguments (often from Yuki's side, Kakeru is also able to confide in Yuki. They spend a lot of time together, even outside of their student council duties, and get along very well. Over the course of the year they spent together, they came to know each other very well and Yuki describes Kakeru and Machi's endless support as something that helped him immensely. It is implied that they spend much time together as adults, as Yuki's son Mutsuki, and Kakeru's daughter Michi, were basically raised as siblings. Ayame Sohma Others Tohru Honda It was hinted that the main reason that he wanted to meet Yuki is because of his relationship with Tohru Honda, as he frequently asked him what the nature of their relationship was. At one point Saki Hanajima confesses feeling like she had met him somewhere before (specifying that it was with Tohru at one point, to which the latter feels terribly guilty over not remembering his face despite not knowing who Kakeru is seeing as they only called him "vice president" at the time). It is later revealed that Kakeru's girlfriend's father was the driver who killed Kyoko (the driver dying on impact) and at the funeral, he apparently spoke out at Tohru for "acting like she was the only one affected," only to be reprimanded by his girlfriend afterward. It turns out he has been trying to apologize to her ever since. Category:Relationships